


翻译 Art Museum 艺术馆

by BellaPotter



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaPotter/pseuds/BellaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thisstarvingartist的"art museum“翻译</p>
<p>链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3170042/chapters/6883868</p>
<p>Harold当然不是那种喜欢自拍的人。但是他意外的在大都会艺术艺术馆发现了TM的一个盲点。TM在那里没有视野是个奇怪的事情，而且，TM明显也知道这个，让Harold恼火的是，TM甚至拒绝承认Harold已经进入了艺术馆。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Very Attractive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisstarvingartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstarvingartist/gifts).
  * A translation of [Art Museum!AU: A Little Taste of Wonderful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170042) by [thisstarvingartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstarvingartist/pseuds/thisstarvingartist). 



> 这个是thisstarvingartist的”art museum"的翻译  
> 这篇文章超级可爱温馨~  
> 希望大家喜欢~

 

Chapter 1 You’re Very Attractive

Harold当然不是那种喜欢自拍的人。但是他意外的在大都会艺术艺术馆发现了TM的一个盲点。TM在那里没有视野是个奇怪的事情，而且，TM明显也知道这个，让Harold恼火的是，TM甚至拒绝承认Harold已经进入了艺术馆。

“我现在在画廊153”Harold对他的手机坚决的说。手机默默地振动了一下。他瞪着对手机屏幕上小小的“No”，不开心地说“是的，我就在！”

他在Diadoumenos雕像*前面停了下来。小心的等着保安转过身之后，赶紧地给雕像照了一张相，按下了“发送”。

半秒钟不到，他的手机就又振了，依旧显示着同样的短信“No.”

Harold愤愤地叹了口气。把镜头对准自己，并且确保了那尊雕像也在背景里面。按快门的时候，他严厉得瞪着镜头，就像是瞪着一个不听话的孩子。

“对不起，”一个低沉而沙哑的声音小声的对他说，“你不能给艺术品照相。”  
Harold吓了一跳，向说话的方向转过身去。那是一个保安，正不赞成的看着Harold和他的镜头。Harold发现他很高，在合身的制服下面有着清晰的肌肉，还有一双温柔的充满生机的眼睛。他有一个锋利的下巴和很高的颧骨。在感到血液瞬间冲到了脸上的时候，Harold觉得这就是古时雕刻家们会对着流口水的人,Diadoumenos之类的就算了。

“额，我。。。”Harold结巴的说，低头看了一眼手上的手机，就好像是完全忘记为什么要拿着手机。“我最真诚的歉意，我事实上是要照一个，嗯。。。”Harold脸更红了“照我自己。”

那个保安对着他微微的笑了一下，说“我知道”。那个温柔的，打趣的微笑不知怎麽的让他看起来更吸引人了。Harold咽了一下口水。

Harold张着嘴呆呆的看着他，如果他的脸还有能力能变得更红的话，他的脸一定会直接变成一个番茄。保安对着Harold眨了一下眼，他的动作如此流畅，Harold都不知道这是幻觉，还是他真的眨了一下眼。保安从Harold什么走过，胳膊轻轻地擦过Harold的肩膀。Harlod感觉一阵静电穿过了他整个人。是的，静电；那一定是静电。

突然，Harold的手机嗞了一下，他低头看了一眼。

“口袋。”

迷惑地，Harold把手伸进外套的口袋里，他知道他的口袋是空。。。哦，这里面有一张小纸片。拿出来，Harold发现那是一张艺术馆的名片。小心翼翼的，他把纸片翻过了看。上面有一行字，是给他的。

John Reese.你很迷人。联系我？555-2836

Harold充满敬畏的注视着那行字。然后抬头四处寻找那个保安，但是他已经从视线里不见了。

Harold迅速的怒视着正对着他的监控摄像头，上面的红灯一闪一闪的。

“你的视野一点问题都没有，”Harold指责摄像头说。他的手机却一声不吭。

默默地叹了口气，虽然不是他想象的那种很生气的叹气，Harold离开了艺术馆，回图书馆去了。那张名片被他小心的放在了胸前的口袋里面。


	2. the call 打电话

Chapter 2 The Call

Harold 在接下来的两天里一直坐在图书馆里的桌子前，心烦的盯着那张匆匆写下了字的名片。

明显的，他能脑补出来一长条原因来说服自己给那个保安—John Reese—打电话是个极其坏的注意。第一，是TM把他“骗”过去的，并且，不知为什么的，它的计划就是让Harold和Mr. Reese见面。这个让他特别的担心，因为这不只是显示出来了TM有—默默的祈祷一下这只是他的脑洞—情感，还透露出TM有控制他的私人生活的迹象。他和Nathan建造TM不是为了相亲的，他们建造TM是为了提供一个可以预测恐怖袭击的途径。那个依旧是TM的唯一目标。

显然的，TM打算扩展业务。

先把TM热衷于做媒的爱好放到一边，单单就是TM的存在，以及作为建造出一个全知全能的机器的建造者，就让Harold与任何人发展出一段私密的关系变得十分危险—除了Narhan,当然。Harold发现自己特别希望现在Nathan跟他在一起，给他提供建议。尽管鉴于Nathan目前正在日本出差，他并不能给正在处于纠结状态的Harold任何帮助，但是，Harold当然可以脑补一下他会怎么说：

“噢，Harold，你一定得给他打电话！”

“我在TM的监视器上面看过他了；他可是惊为天人啊。别告诉我你不感兴趣！”

“来吧，Harold，给那个可怜孩子一次机会吧。”

Harold深深地叹了口气。那绝对是Nathan要说的。跟一个特别容易预测的人一起玩耍就是这么让人抓狂，但是，同时，这也挺让人安心的。

尽管不情愿，Harold还是拿起来他的手机，心里特别紧张。

电话响了5次铃，在此期间Harold变得更加紧张了，直到语音留言提示音响起来。

“哦，你好，额…Mr. Re—John。我前天看到了你留在我口袋里的名片，然后我…我想我应该打电话的。我为我如此唐突的电话道歉。不过，我假设你还是希望我呢过个更早的打电话的，考虑到你给了我你的号码。如果真的是这样子，我为我这么迟才打道歉。我…我这几天特别的忙，所以不要以为我是故意无视你的名片的。这…我觉得我得先谢谢你，我很高兴你…额，我应该是极度荣幸你认为我，额…迷人。应该是，非常迷人。我相信我可以想当确定的假设你在听了这个留言之后觉得我一点都不迷人了。”  
Harold把话筒捂住，轻轻的喘了口气，脸变得通红。天啊，他真的对这个不在行。“不管怎么样，我就是想…打电话给你。既然你留了名片。我希望你听到了这条留言。嗯，再见。”

Harold挂断电话之后，把手机扔到桌上，把脸埋到了手里。

“这都是怪你。”他对着面前的电脑说。


	3. And Your Name Is…  你的名字是。。。

Harold 的手机在那天晚上七点三十六分的时候响了。到那个时候，他已经把自己完全沉浸在写代码中，差不多快成功说服自己忘掉一个有一头碎灰发，长睫毛和漂亮下巴的人了。

他错了。当然了，他也对John会打电话回来大吃一惊，毕竟，他给人家的留言是那么的差劲。

Harold拿手机的时候是那么的着急，以至于他差点就把手机撞飞了。拿到电话后，Harold慢慢的深吸了一口气，带上耳机，才按下了“接听”。

“Hello?”

“Hey, 这是John,”一个温柔的，低沉的声音回答道，那个声音仿佛像是坚硬的碧玉被柔软的天鹅绒包裹起来了，即便是有信号杂音，也是悦耳动听。“我看见你在我的轮班休息的时候打了电话，但是我不想在正式下班之前打私人电话。”

“噢，是，当然了——我完全理解，”Harold同意到，还连连点头，尽管他完全清楚他们只是在通电话而已，并且John明显看不到这个。

“你留了言。”

“哦…是的；我为此真诚的道歉。”

“没关系的，”John说。这可能是Harold的幻觉，但是他还是觉得John的声音里面有一丝的愉悦。“我很开心你打了电话。”

“我在想，”在Harold努力定神回到对话的时候，John说，“我知道时间有点晚了，但是如果你还没有吃饭，我希望你没准愿意和我一起吃点晚饭？”

Harold猛地吸了口气，呆住了。他刚刚没有—哦，是的，当然他是的。John在约他出去。一个约会。这是人们会做的，正常人做的，在给了别人自己的手机号和接到了对方的电话之后。完全的正常。Harold对正常完全没有概念，哪个方面都是的。

“额，我…”Harold犹豫了，视线在一张放在还没有来得及整理的一摞文件上面的越南菜外卖单上徘徊。

“没关系的，如果你不想，”在Harold结巴出来一个紧张但是坚定的“好”字的那一瞬间，John安慰他说。

顿时电话线就安静了，终于John说“真的？”

他听起来很吃惊，就像是他完全没有想到过这个回答。“是的，”Harold重复道，坚定的把视线从外卖单上面转了回来。“我非常愿意与你共进晚餐，我们应该在哪里见面？”

“中心公园？”John回答，“在喷泉旁边。”

“没问题，”Harold说，“喷泉那儿。”

“哦，还有一件事，在你挂掉之前，”John赶在Harold挂电话钱说。  
“嗯？”

“你的名字是什么？”

Harold差点想把脑袋砸在键盘上面。“噢，当然—我十分的抱歉，我的名字是Harold. Harold…Finch.”

他得为这个Harold Finch的化名准备一个完美的背景，但是他完全不介意；这个名字在这个时间听起来特别顺耳。

“Harold,”John重复道，“很高兴见你。待会见。”

“喷泉边上，”Harold应道。他在挂掉电话之后迅速的站起身来，去找他的外套。


	4. Just lovely 又甜又萌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为期中考试积攒人品。。。。

Chapter 4 Just Lovely 太软萌了

这是一个11月温暖的黄昏，夕阳正在缓缓的沉向地平线，给整个城市撒了一层温暖的，略带紫红色的柔光。这也是五彩斑斓的季节，有着绚丽的落叶和细微的秋雨。幸运的是，这天傍晚天空透彻，完全没有下雨的危险。Harold在夕阳下轻快的走着，去见他的约会目标，John Reese。

他的约会。哦，天啊。他可是一个成年人了，真的不该觉得这么紧张并且还隐隐的期待。

他到达了必事达喷泉（Betheda Fountain），这一个观景的长椅边僵硬的站了几分钟，紧张地想着乱七八糟的事情，比如说John待会来了会认不出他，或者是他待会会认不出John，不过这个听起来就很扯，因为那可不是一张让人容易忘掉的路人脸——

他看到了John,正在喷泉的另一边往这边走。John的视线扫过稀疏的人群。他穿着一件很厚的黑色外套，Harold的最抿成了一条线，觉得对于这个天气有点点厚了。终于，John的视线看到了这边。一个笑容打破了John略带沮丧的表情。Harold下意识的举起了手，并轻微的摆了一下。John看到后开始向他走去。

“Harold，”在快接近的时候John说。他在几步远的地方停住了，手插在口袋里，头略微向下倾斜着，微微的有些害羞，但是十分讨人喜欢，像是一只幼犬。

Harold点头回礼，努力的摆出一个放松并里面的姿势，虽然他觉得那估计比较像镇静的疏远，或者更糟，更像是完全的没有兴趣。“晚上好，John.” (宅总你原来是面瘫啊 哇哈哈…)

John只是继续微笑（John你的神经太大条，人家可是表示的时完全没有兴趣呢，还笑得那么开心，怪不得你俩那么搭），头向着他来的方向摆了摆，“你愿意一起来吗？”

“什么？不，我——哦，你是指晚饭。是的，当然愿意。”（宅总你想到了什么( ⊙ o ⊙ )啊！）

他们从公园走到了一个位于84和第五大街角落里的小餐厅，在餐厅的露台上可以看到公园的美景。一个年轻的女招待微笑的接待了他们，等他们点完了酒水就转身回到了餐厅里。Harold把应该看菜单的大部分时间用来看John了，看着John看菜单。过了一会儿，John抬起眼来，Harold立即往菜单看去，瞬间脸就红了。

女招待拿着他们的酒回来了，他们开始点菜——John要了菲力牛排，五成熟，Harold要了烟熏三文鱼，配菜是新鲜四季豆——然后静静的开始喝酒，不时害羞地看向对方一眼。

“今天早上的新闻说会下雨，”Harold终于开口说道，立马觉得超级难堪，为什么要选这么一个无聊平常的话题来说啊。（宅总你真的是先讨论天气( ⊙ o ⊙ )啊！真的不是攻略看多了吗？？？攻略貌似没有说要先说天气吧！！！立马就后悔了吧O(∩_∩)O哈哈~）

John抬头看了看天空，想了想。“嗯，看起来不像会下了。”他看回Harold，眼神温柔，鼓励的说“我很开心。”（John你好配合啊）

“我挺喜欢下雨的”Harold说。

John点点头，“我也是，”他赞同道。“不过如果今天下雨了，我们估计就没有这个约会了。”

Harold仔细的看着他，困惑的说：“可能我没有注意到些什么，但是从喷泉开始到现在，我们一共也没说几句话。你真的觉得我们一起度过了美好的时间？”

John一开始看起来很吃惊。Harold觉得自己可以溺死在那一双湛蓝的眼睛里面，他一定可以的。John耸了下肩。

“我不介意这种安静，只要是有一个很好的人陪着。”他轻柔的笑了一下，向前倾身靠在桌上，调皮的问：“艺术馆里拍到了什么好的照片？”

Harold脸一下子就热了，瞟了一下对着他的监控摄像头，对John说，“没有什么特别好的。我觉得我太着迷去欣赏艺术品了，以至于忘记了照相。”

“你最喜欢哪个？”John问道。

“哦，说实话，比起艺术品，我更喜欢文学一些。”Harold承认到，“我过去只是因为一个——朋友建议的。”

“帮我对你的朋友声谢谢。”John道。

他们又继续了一会儿这种聊天，都是些无关紧要的小话题，直到他们的菜上了。Harold很吃惊的看着John Reese在几分钟之内消灭了一份菲力牛排。John抬头碰到了他的目光，低下头去，看起来很尴尬。

“你愿意吃些我的吗？”Harold问道，指着他的盘子。John眨了眨眼，看着他。

“我并不是特别的饿，”Harold说。事实上，他的胃口在喷泉那里刚刚看到John的时候就没有了。John的平滑的像雕塑般的下巴，微卷的灰发还有灿烂的笑容，都让Harold的胃扭成了一个挺美好的结。他在John有时间反对之前，很快的把盘子和John的换了。玩笑的说“浪费这么好的食物，就太可惜了。”

John笑了，低头开始吃Harold的菜。这次他吃的慢了些，Harold注意到，不过这是因为他不喜欢吃鱼或者是他在努力保持吃饭的礼仪就不知道了。他看起来像是一个天使，即便是在吃东西的时候，Harold想，柔然的嘴唇，完美的肩膀，手轻柔的随风摆动，就像是一颗高大的树那样。

“美啊，”Harold突然说。John愉快的看着他。Harold捂住嘴，他不是故意说出来的，拼命想找一个能让他找回脸面的借口，“景——景色。这里的景色挺美的。”

“食物也是的，”John附和说。在他吃另一口三文鱼的时候依旧看着Harold。

“还有陪伴的人。”Harold补充说，赶紧喝了一口酒，藏住了一个羞涩的笑容。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的中文水平一般。。。感觉翻的句子有好多病句和重复啰嗦的地方。。。。希望大家不要见怪。。。。
> 
> 中文和英文的句式结构有挺大的区别的，所以好多地方我是意译的，但是我脑补的地方也可能不对啦。。。但是翻译也是在创作啦，希望大家不要要求太高。。。。会把我吓跑的。。。


End file.
